


Rayleigh Haught

by pauladeroma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauladeroma/pseuds/pauladeroma
Summary: Wynonna has just found out Nicole's middle name, and she is not happy she was the last one to know.





	Rayleigh Haught

Nicole finishes the last of her reports and looks at her watch. She groans as she leans back in her chair. Still three hours to go. It’s not that she hates her job, no, it’s the opposite actually, but today, exceptionally, she just wanted to tell one of her deputies to cover for her. They were supposed to go to Calgary and get their wedding invitations. But as the Sheriff, she has to set the example and not abuse her position of authority. So, to not let Waverly go alone, she had to trust Wynonna to keep Waverly company.

Moving her head from side to side, Nicole moans as she feels her neck cracking, relieving the tension she has felt all day. She gets her phone from the drawer and takes a look, wanting to know how things are going with her fiancée.

Nicole smiles as sees the picture of a giddy Waverly holding one of the invitations with a message on the bottom, ‘they look amazing, baby’. And then another message saying they were already on their way back to Purgatory. That was almost two hours ago, meaning Waverly and Wynonna must have already arrived at the homestead.

If she were to take her cruise and go on patrol, maybe around the homestead area, it wouldn’t be too horrible if she checked on Waverly. She would already be there anyway.

Nicole is getting up from her chair when she hears loud footsteps running down the station hall. Automatically her thumb opens the strap holding her gun in place on her belt and she covers it with her hand, ready to wipe it out in case of danger, the weight of the handcuffs becoming more perceptible against her hips. She runs her eyes around her office, already creating an escape plan if necessary.

That’s when the door of her office bursts open, hitting the wall loudly. It takes Nicole a few seconds to relax as she sees Wynonna bent over, her hand pressed against her ribs, breathing heavily. Nicole runs her eyes over Wynonna, checking to see if she is hurt. When she finally decides there is no deathly injury on the other woman, Nicole sits back on her chair, just observing her.

“Hello, Wynonna.”

Wynonna takes another deep breath, holding a finger up, as saying to Nicole to wait just a moment. And that’s when Nicole sees what Wynonna is holding. Her wedding invitation, Nicole can already feel a headache creeping around her head as she can guess why exactly Wynonna is right there.

“Holy Shit! God Whiskey, my ribs hurt, who knew giving birth and breaking the curse would make me so unfit. I’ll tell you, Red, never let me run again, ok?” Wynonna takes another deep breath leaning on the couch. “Fucking shit, I’m dying here.” And then she falls back on the couch, hand still pressed against her ribs. “I hope you hadn’t done any funny business with my sister on this couch because I won’t get up from here anytime soon, and I don’t want to be traumatized for the rest of my life” she says between each breath, and Nicole just keeps looking at her, an amused look on her face. If Wynonna is going to torture her with her terrible teasing and awful puns, she will enjoy Wynonna groaning and in pain as she tries to catch her breath.

“Are you done?” Nicole asks as Wynonna’s somewhat indecent moans and groans stop. God, and Wynonna says that they are loud.

“Yes.” And then Wynonna jumps out the couch, approaching Nicole, slapping the invitation on her desk. “Can you tell me what this is?”

“Some kind of envelope, Wynonna.” Nicole decides that if Wynonna is going to tease her, she will annoy her just for the sake of it.

“And what is inside the envelope?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me?” Nicole smiles internally as Wynonna glares at her.

“It’s your wedding invitation!”

“Yes, I know, Wynonna. I was there when Waverly and I chose it.”

“So, can you explain why I’m just now learning that your full name is Nicole Really Hot!” Wynonna throws her hands up, the invitation flying somewhere across the room.

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught…” Nicole presses her fingers to the top of her nose, massaging it, already waiting for the worst.

“That’s what I said! Who names their child Really Hot?”

“Apparently my parents who were too stoned when they registered me. So, if you are done here, I have some patrolling to do…” Nicole gets up, knowing that it would be too good to be true if Wynonna simply stopped there. But Nicole knows her future sister-in-law.

“No, no, no, no. I’m not done here!” Wynonna starts to pace around the room as Nicole leans on her desk, arms crossed, and waits for what she knows it will be a long rant. She sighs and looks at her watch once again. Maybe that would make the time pass much faster than patrolling around the city.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I thought… I thought you were my best friend!” As soon as Wynonna realizes what she said, she stops and turns around to face Nicole, her eyes wide open. The sheriff, still leaning against her desk, just tilts her head slightly to the side, a smug smirk slowly forming on her lips.

“I’m your best friend, huh?” Nicole is so ready to tease Wynonna about it, but she can feel her heart melting at her best friend’s confession. It took a long time for both of them to get at this stage of their relationship.

“I-I mean… I…” Wynonna just wants to punch that stupid cute dimpled smirk off of Nicole’s face, but she knows that Waverly would kill her. Also, how can she do that when Nicole looks like a puppy? “Yeah, yeah, you are my best friend, but if you ever tell anyone I said that, you’ll regret ever stepping into Purgatory, do you hear me?” Wynonna says, in a halfhearted attempt to threaten Nicole. 

“Your secret is safe with me,” Nicole chuckles as she raises her hands to show she isn’t a threat, and she could trust her. Except, she is already planning to tell Waverly, her fiancée would have a blast with this information.

“It better be! So can I go on?” Wynonna glares at Nicole who just nods, still amused by the other woman’s attitude.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, your own best friend, that your name is Really Hot!”

Nicole opens her mouth to correct Wynonna, but she gives up, knowing it would be just a waste of time, why bother then?

“I had to find out through this!” Wynonna puts her hand in front of Nicole’s face, but then blinks in confusion as it is empty. She holds up a finger before looking around the room. “One second.” Wynonna grabs the piece of paper from the floor before returning to Nicole and shoving the invitation in her face. “This! I had to find out through this.”

“You’ve never asked.”

“Don’t! Do you have any idea of how much time was wasted? All the puns and jokes that were lost? Oh, my God! Waverly will be Really Hot, too. You guys will be the Really Hot couple. Waverly won’t stop bragging about it.”

“I don’t think that works like that, Wynonna. She will take my last name, not my middle name.” But whatever Nicole says is simply ignored by Wynonna who resumes her pacing, ranting to herself, until she suddenly stops and turns to face Nicole, a look of horror in her eyes.

“Jesus Christ! I know Waverly and you are all addicted to “Orange is the New Black”, but please, don’t name your daughter Poussey Rayleigh Haught!” Wynonna practically shouts, and Nicole’s eyes go big, and she looks appalled.

“What the hell, Wynonna? Of course not! Where did you get that idea? Nicole asks horrified, but automatically regrets it as she sees Wynonna opening her mouth to answer. “You know what? I don’t want to know. Also, Waverly is neither pregnant nor are we planning on having kids now.”

“With the way you guys fuck like rabbits, I’m impressed you haven’t knocked Waverly up yet,” Wynonna says nonchalantly, trying to get a reaction from Nicole, smirking as she sees the sheriff’s cheeks getting slightly pink.

“For someone that is a mother, you really seem to not be aware of how babies are made, Wynonna.”

“Well, by all the loud noises my scandalous baby sister makes, I would assume you really could do that, Sheriff Really Naughtie-Haughtie.”

Nicole pulls away from her desk, shaking her head, not believing the absurdity of the whole conversation. “If you have nothing more to say, Wynonna. I need to go to patrol, all right?

“Don’t think I’ll forget all of this. You better be prepared, I’ll think about the best jokes about your name to make up for all the time I lost.”

Nicole just waves at Wynonna, not bothering to respond to the other woman, already knowing she would suffer every day for the next three weeks, at least, from Wynonna’s bad jokes and horrible puns.  But then a thought strikes her before she can leave the room.

“So, bestie…” Nicole reaches to her jacket and smirks as she sees Wynonna glaring at her. “What’s YOUR middle name?”

“Jane,” Wynonna answers, frowning as Nicole stops grabbing her jacket midair, and just looks at her. “What?” The sheriff keeps staring at her friend for a while, blinking a few times.

“Jane?” Nicole finally is able to say, the corner of her lips starting to lift.

“Yes, why are you smiling like that? That’s creepy.”

“Nothing… I mean… Wynonna Jane?” Nicole has a full teasing smile on her lips, eyebrow raised.

“What’s wrong with Jane?” Wynonna crosses her arms defensively, not liking Nicole’s stupid smirk and teasing voice tone.

“It’s just… your parents named you Wynonna, and then chose Jane as a middle name? It’s just so… ordinary, boring. There must be about 350 Janes in Purgatory.” Nicole keeps teasing, knowing the other woman is starting to get offended. Oh, it is so good to be on the other side of the teasing for once.

“I must let you know that Jane is a perfectly perfect name. And YOU would be lucky to be named it!”

“Well… if you say so. I’ll see you later… Jane Doe.” And then Nicole slides through the door of her office, feeling accomplished as she knows she had hit a nerve. Wynonna bragged about being everything, except average.

“Hey! Come back here, Haught! Wynonna huffs, stomping her feet as she follows the laughing sheriff out of the door. “Come back here! I’ll show you what a badass name Jane is!”

“Whatever you say, Jane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to Tay144 for beta reading this. Guys, check their stories out!


End file.
